


Just punishment

by underworldqueen13



Series: Whumptober 2018 [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Gen, Hurt Clint Barton, M/M, Protective Loki (Marvel), Punishment, Stuffing, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Weight Gain, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underworldqueen13/pseuds/underworldqueen13
Summary: After Peter gets sick, Tony decides to punish Clint who happened to be responsible. AkaI wrote a chubby Clint fic and I'm not sorryFor whumptober day 4: no, stop!





	Just punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober gave me a prompt and I think I ran the opposite direction of what everyone had in mind. Anyway I'd anyone wants to see more chubby Hawkeye, I'm totally writing some more.

“You were doing what with Peter now?”

Tony stood in front of Loki who was sprawled on the couch. Clint lay on the floor propped against the couch. Both seemed to be mildly uncomfortable at the shorter man gave them a Stern look.

 

“It was just an ice cream eating contest Tony,” Clint started. “ I didn't intend for the kid to get sick but he insisted he could beat Loki.”

 

Loki looked away uncomfortably from Tony. He knew he'd be paying for this later behind closed doors. Both he and Clint wished they could disappear into the couch avoiding Tony's fury.

 

“Well now I've got a sick kid, a guilty god of mischief, and a pudgy feather brained archer who seems to be the only one I can pass punishment on right now.”

 

Clint reddened at Tony's glance. 

 

“I'm not pudgy Tony I just-”

 

“Don't think I didn't see the video of you stuck in the vent. It is my house after all. Admit it Clint, you're getting soft. But enough about that, Loki go to your room. I'll deal with you later.”

 

Loki gave Clint a worried look before disappearing from the couch. He didn't dwell on it much because Tony was forcing him on his feet. Clint didn't want to move. His stomach ached from all the ice cream. He didn't blame Peter for vomiting on the couch. He wanted to vomit now too, either because he was too full or worried about what Tony was going to do.

 

Tony led Clint to the kitchen, forcing him into a chair.

 

“Friday make sure no one enters the kitchen for a bit. Just tell them a code green. Natasha knows what to do.”

 

Clint gasped. Code green was usually for Loki, and usually resulted in a very quiet and reserved god for at least a week.

 

“Tony what are you going to do? I don't think I'm gonna like this as much as Loki seems to.”

 

There was silence. Tony turned around with two containers of ice cream, placing them on the table.

 

“Relax Clint, I know how much you love ice cream. I'm just giving you what you want.”

 

The dark tone in his voice scared clint.no doubt in his mind, this was going to hurt.

*

Loki was getting bored waiting for Tony. He was also getting slightly worried about Clint. The both tried to talk Peter out of the challenge, Clint even gave up but Peter was stubborn. Loki decided to look for Tony.

 

“Friday where is Tony now?”

 

“Sir is in the kitchen. He's issued a code green and advised everyone to stay out.”

 

A code green? But that was for he and Tony. For when Tony felt like being a bit dominant with him. Moods like that were bad if Tony didn't have a safe word. Loki flew from the bed and made for the kitchen. When he arrived, he could hear Clint begging.

 

“No more! Please Tony stop!”

 

Loki found Tony trying to funnel melted ice cream into Clint's mouth. He held the tube away as Clint gasped and cried.

 

“No, stop please Tony! I'm sorry.”

 

“That's enough Anthony! It's time to let Clint go.”

 

Loki grabbed the funnel from Tony and stood in front of Clint. Tears were streaming from his eyes, his stomach was swollen and painful. He felt awful for him. Tony stood to the side taking

 

Moment to realize exactly what he was doing. He looked almost horrified.

 

“Oh God Clint I am sorry. I went too far, I was just so angry about Peter…. Christ I fucked up.”

 

Loki rested a hand on Tony's shoulder. He'd take care of it from here.

 

“It's nothing that can't be fixed Tony. You go back to our room. I'll take care of Clint, and this mess in the kitchen.”

 

Tony obeyed as the God snapped his fingers. The ice cream was cleared from the counter, the funnel gone. All that remained was the whimpering archer in the chair. Loki grabbed a dish towel, soaked it in warm water and placed it on Clint's face. He gently cleaned the sticky ice cream from his face and chin. Clint was still crying.

 

“I did kinda deserve this didn't I?” He sheepishly whimpered.

 

“Shush Clint Tony took it too far. Can you stand? I'll help you to your room”

 

Clint tried to move but it hurt too much. His overfull stomach pinning him to the chair. He yelped as Loki wrapped his arms around and lifted him from the seat. After shifting the other man fully into his arm, Loki let out a grunt.

 

“You certainly are getting heavier Barton. Perhaps you should cut back on the junk food.”

 

He looked down to see Clint had fallen asleep in his arms. They'd bonded pretty well after the last few missions. Feeling comfortable enough to let their tough facades dissipate. After making to his room, he tucked Clint into bed.

 

“Get some sleep for now Clint. Friday will look out for you.”

 

Loki closed the door quietly with a smile. He was starting to like the idea of a chubbier Clint. At least it meant someone cared for him.


End file.
